¿Y qué?
by VampiraCullen616
Summary: LUNA NUEVA. Bella es transformada por Victoria. Tras probar sangre humana se da cuenta de que está mejor sin los Cullen. Y empieza a vivir su no-vida de forma diferente. Basada en la canción "So what" de Pink. FINAL
1. Tengo una nueva actitud

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La canción no está entera, solo las frases que me inspiraron.**

**TENGO UNA NUEVA ACTITUD**

Bella POV

Corría todo lo que me permitían mis torpes pies. Podía oír el susurro que provocaba su veloz paso. Había sido estúpida. Había sido sola al bosque a pesar de las recomendaciones de Charlie sobre esos osos gigantes. Aunque no eran osos lo que me perseguía.

Jacob llevaba días evitándome. Yo le necesitaba, era mi ancla para no caer en la locura por la marcha de los Cullen. Pero desde el día de nuestra discusión no le volví a ver. Hasta que Charlie me dijo que lo había visto en el borde del bosque junto con Embry, Sam y otros dos chicos de La Push. Y yo había ido en su búsqueda, metiéndome en el bosque. Y ahora Victoria me pisaba los talones.

Intenté mantener una marcha rápida y firme mientras ella jugaba al ratón y al gato conmigo, taponándome mis posibles salidas, guiándome hasta el centro del bosque.

Mi respiración era irregular. Llevaba cinco minutos corriendo mientras Victoria parecía divertirse. Saltó de árbol a árbol mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. No quería morir, y menos a manos de ella.

-Ya no están tus queridos Cullen para salvarte, patética humana-me recordó Victoria al tiempo que yo veía su cabellera pelirroja pasar delante mía.

Y ocurrió lo inevitable. Tropecé con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra y caí de bruces al suelo. Oí su fría risa y me di la vuelta. Me había torcido el tobillo, de nada serviría ponerse de pie. Allí estaba, con su piel pálida, sus ojos rojos chispearon ante el éxito. Sollocé cuando se inclinó sobre mí.

-No te preocupes, voy a ser buena-me susurró al oído-. Te mataré rápido.

Con un gesto, hundió sus afilados colmillos en mi piel. Grité de dolor y pataleé, ignorando las punzadas de mi tobillo. El mordisco era peor. Inútilmente traté de apartarla, pero ella continuó succionando con fuerza. Noté como mi energía se me escapaba a cada trago suyo. Entonces llegó mi salvación.

Una sombra saltó sobre Victoria, apartándola de mí. Miré de reojo para ver el enorme oso, que resultó ser un lobo, arrancándole la cabeza a la vampira. Otros cuatro lobos se le unieron mientras yo gritaba, presa del dolor de la transformación. Era como si me hubieran inyectado fuego en las venas. Notaba como mi sangre ardía.

Una hoguera delante de mis ojos me indicó que Victoria estaba muerta. Los lobos me dirigieron una mirada y desaparecieron tras unos árboles. Luego empecé a oír voces y, para mi horror, Jacob y sus amigos salieron de los mismos árboles. ¿Que significaba aquello? Todos se arrodillaron ante mí para mirarme de cerca.

-Somos licántropos, Bella-me informó Sam en voz alta para hacerse oír entre mis gritos-. No vamos a matarte, pero te tienes que ir y no volver, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos que pongas en peligro al pueblo.

Asentí a duras penas con la cabeza. Creí que me volvería loca con tanto dolor.

-Jake-farfullé.

Él me miró apenado.

-Lo siento, Bella-susurró-. Tienes que entenderlo.

Tenía razón. No podía volver con mi padre. Lo pondría en peligro. Sería mejor alejarme.

Continué retorciendo, presa del dolor más infinito que jamás había imaginado. Jacob tomó mi cabeza y la puso en su regazo. No era así como imaginaba antes mi transformación. Pensaba que Edward estaría a mi lado, susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras con su voz de terciopelo. Pero no. Estaba en medio de un bosque, con la hoguera de Victoria ardiendo a mi lado y rodeada de cinco licántropos. Deprimente.

Pero los hombres lobo no se fueron de mi lado. Me calmaban, intentando gastarme bromas, pidiéndome disculpas por no llegar antes. Fueron los tres días más largos de mi vida, pero ellos no me abandonaron, salvo en turnos para traer comida para ellos.

Por fin noté como el dolor desaparecía. Jacob me miró preocupado y los otros ansiosos. Yo les miraba de forma culpable.

-Lo siento-susurré-. Yo no quería. Venía a buscarte, Jake.

Jacob me abrazó con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo, era lo que necesitaba en este momento, un amigo. Embry me frotó la espalda. En ese momento, un nauseabundo olor a perro mojado me inundó la nariz y me aparté de Jacob con cara de asco.

-¿De dónde viene ese olor?-pregunté.

Los cinco se echaron a reír.

-Somos nosotros, olemos así para vosotros-me dijo Paul-. Tú tampoco hueles a rosas, precisamente.

Le dirigí una mueca. Tenía ardor de garganta, que supuse que sería sed. Jacob me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-No quería que fuera así como te enteraras de lo que soy-me dijo-. Quería decírtelo, pero lo tenía prohibido.

-No pasa nada, Jake-le calmé-. No estoy enfadada. Yo... será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que... cazar.

Me sorprendí cuando todos me abrazaron, deseándome suerte. Por último abracé a Jacob.

-Te quiero-me susurró-. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí-respondí-. Yo también te quiero.

Con esa frase me despedí. Sam me pidió me gritos que me alejara bastante antes de cazar. Y eso hice. Corrí a velocidad sobrehumana hasta Seattle. Tenía en mente ciervos, alces o, con suerte, algún puma. Pero mis planes se desbarataron cuando un delicioso aroma me llegó a la nariz. Podía oír un jugoso corazón latiendo rítmicamente a dos árboles de mí. Enloquecida por la sed, me abalancé sobre mi presa. Una milésima de segundo antes de que mis dientes perforaran su cuello, me di cuenta de que era un hombre de unos cuarenta años que hacía senderismo. Un cálido y sabroso líquido brotó de la herida, llenándome la boca. Era lo más bueno que había probado nunca. Y sabía que no podría olvidarme de ese sabor. Era una auténtica adicción.

Dejé el hombre seco y cayó a mis pies mientras yo reflexionaba.

¿Y qué? Esa era la pregunta.

¿Y qué si acababa de quitar una vida con la cantidad de humanos que había? ¿Y qué si los Cullen cazaban animales? ¿Y qué si se horrorizarían si me viesen?

Yo no era una Cullen. No era mi obligación seguir su dieta. Todo sería distinto si él estuviera.

**Tengo una nueva actitud  
Y la voy a usar esta noche  
Quiero meterme en problemas  
Voy a empezar a luchar.**

Quería vivir mi vida sin restricciones. Sin que nadie me dijera que lo que hacía no estaba bien.

**No estuviste ahí  
Nunca lo estuviste  
Lo quieres todo  
Pero no es justo  
Te di mi vida  
Te di todo  
No estuviste ahí  
Me dejaste caer**

Todo sería diferente si no me hubiera abandonado. Estaríamos juntos, felices. Me ayudarían entre todos a calmar mi sed. Pero era tarde. Se fueron, dejándome a mi suerte y a merced de Victoria. Nada me ataba a ellos y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Era inmortal, era poderosa. ¿Qué más me daba lo que pensaran? No necesitaba su aceptación. Pensaba vivir al máximo y dar rienda suelta a mi nueva naturaleza.

**Y adivina qué  
Me divierto más  
Y ahora que terminamos  
Te mostraré esta noche  
Estoy bien  
Estoy muy bien **

De nada servirá lamentarse, Edward Cullen. Ahora estoy mejor sin ti, sin tu sobreprotección y sin tu manía de decidir sobre mi vida. Ya no te echaba de menos, ya no sufriría tu ausencia por la noche.

Era hora de ser yo.

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Aviso de que cada vez Bella será más mala. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	2. Noche gótica

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**NOCHE GÓTICA**

Bella POV

La garganta me ardía con intensidad. Llevaba un mes sin alimentarme. Iba con cuidado, Edward me contó todo sobre los Vulturis mientras veíamos Romeo y Julieta y no era tan tonta como para llamar la atención de traerlos. Mis asesinatos eran diferentes y por todo Chicago para que pensaran que eran accidentes fatales. Además, procuraba cazar cada bastante tiempo. Esa noche tenía un plan que hacía tiempo que no utilizaba. Los bares. Los dos locales más famosos de Chicago y cada uno estaba en una punta. Era perfecto.

Abrí el armario para elegir mi vestuario. Casi todo era de color negro, rojo y colores así. Había descubierto que la estética gótica me permitía ir por la calle sin ocultar mis ojos rojos y sin que mi palidez llamara mucho la atención. Además, los hombres, mis principales víctimas, se sentían atraídos por chicas siniestras. No sé porqué, a mí siempre me había dado mal rollo. Pero a los hombres nadie les comprende.

Cambie mi pantalón corto negro por una minifalda negra ajustada. Mi camiseta roja de un grupo heavy la cambié por una camiseta rosa y encima otra camiseta negra llena de agujeros que yo misma le había hecho tiempo atrás. Me puse unas medias rojas y unas botas negras. Mi maquillé los ojos de negro. No me hacía falta más maquillaje, la palidez la llevaba incorporada mis labios eran bastante rojos. Me miré una última vez al espejo, dándole un diez a mi vestimenta siniestra, y salí a la fría noche de Chicago.

No quise coger un taxi y fui caminando. La música la oí dos calles antes de llegar. Se veía luces por las ventanas y las sombras de la gente. Con una traviesa sonrisa, entré en el bar atestado de humo.

Sabía lo que buscaba. Un hombre rico, ya que así luego podía robarles, yo necesitaba dinero. Miré por todo el bar hasta que lo encontré. No llamaba mucho la atención, pero yo sí me fijé en sus pantalones de Armani y su camisa de Dolce. Los zapatos eran italianos. Casi ronroneé al imaginarme su cartera.

Pasé por su lado, haciéndole creer que no me interesaba o que no le había visto. Pero él sí me vio. Lástima para él.

-Hola, preciosa-me gritó al oído para hacerse oír por encima de la música, aunque yo le hubiera oído si hubiera susurrado.

Me giré hacia él con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola-le dije con mi tono de voz más meloso.

-¿Estás sola?-preguntó, poniendo voz sensual mientras sus ojos se dirigían a mi escote.

-No-mentí-. He venido con una amiga, pero se ha ido con un chico al lavabo a hacer Dios-sabe-qué.

Era de cajón. Si vestía con aire siniestro pero me comportaba con la dulzura e inocencia de una chiquilla de quince años, ninguno se resistía.

-Te puedo hacer compañía hasta que tu amiga termine-me ofreció. Asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Como te llamas?

-Ashley-respondí.

-Michael-se presentó él-. ¿Bailas?

Volví a asentir. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y él me envolvió la cintura, marcando el ritmo de la música, aunque ésta era bastante rápida. El pobre necesitaba cariño. Yo mientras me deleitaba con su delicioso perfume y el sonido de corazón. Michael se fue animando y su manos bajaron de mi cintura a mi trasero. Le dejé, me convenía que pensara que quería algo más que bailar si quería tenerlo a solas. Me moví contra él y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja. Él gruñó y me pellizcó el trasero. Cuando se hartó de los juegos me agarró del pelo y me obligó a echarme hacia atrás para poder besarme. Dejé de respirar para evitar caer en la tentación de morderle. Jugué con su lengua, chupando su labio inferior. Michael gimió y se separó.

-¿Porqué no vamos a un sitio más privado, nena?-sugirió con los labios hinchados-. Mi casa no está lejos.

Acepté. Su final se acercaba. Aunque procuraría divertirme un rato con él.

Michael vivía en un apartamento. Eso complicaba las cosas, los vecinos podrían oírle. Subimos a su piso y abrió la puerta. En cuanto estuvo abierta, volvía a besarle, desabrochando su camisa y empujándole hasta la habitación. Le tumbé de espaldas y me senté en su regazo, sobre su creciente excitación.

-Y parecías tímida-se burló él.

Comencé a besarle el cuello mientras recorría su pecho con las manos. Me froté contra su erección. Michael gimió mi falso nombre mientras mis labios bajaban. Entonces se me ocurrió una explicación para sus gritos.

-¿Porqué no jugamos?-le sugerí con una pícara sonrisa.

Michael asintió con una tonta sonrisa en la cara y me levanté para buscar lo que necesitaba. Me fui a la cocina y encontré cinta adhesiva. Pero luego vi en el perchero la chaqueta de policía. Una pistola, una porra y unas esposas. Magnífico.

En cuanto me vio aparecer con las esposas y la cinta adhesiva sonrió, sin saber que eso provocaría su muerte. Le cogí las manos y se las até al cabecero de la cama. Luego le puse la cinta en la boca.

-A ver si evitas hacer ruido-le reté. Él me guiñó un ojo.

Fui besando su torso poco a poco, torturándole, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Lo desabroché mientras Michael respiraba agitadamente. Bajé sus pantalones y luego sus bóxers. Estaba bien dotado, lástima que nunca volvería a disfrutar. Luego volví a subir a su cuello. Su hora había llegado.

Presioné mis labios una última vez contra el punto de su pulso. Luego hundí mis dientes en él. Michael trató de gritar, pero su voz se ahogaba contra la cinta adhesiva. Se retorció, pero yo era mucho más fuerte. Succioné el preciado líquido rojo con avidez, deleitándome con su dulce sabor. No se escapó ni una gota. Luego lamí la herida. Era un hombre sabroso.

Me puse de pie y rebusqué en sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo. En su cartera había unos dos mil dólares. Salté de la emoción. Había elegido bien mi presa. ¿Quién va por ahí con dos mil dólares en el bolsillo? Busqué en los cajones y me encontré otros tres mil. Fabuloso.

Me dirigí a la ventana después de mirar a Michael una última vez. Eso le enseñaría a no fiarse de cualquiera. Aunque ahora ya era un poco tarde. Salté fuera y aterricé en la escalera de emergencia del edificio de al lado. Volví a saltar y aterricé en el suelo.

Por esa noche mi cacería había terminado.

**Uy, niña mala eh? Que crueldad. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el fic. ¡Besos!**


	3. ¿Qué has hecho?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?**

Edward POV

58 años, 8 meses, 27 días, 42 minutos y 23 segundos.

Ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin la razón de mi existir. Nunca me odié tanto a mí mismo que cuando vi el rostro de Bella lleno de pena cuando le dije que nos íbamos. Yo era un monstruo. Ella un ángel. Si yo no hubiera interferido en su vida, si me hubiera marchado a tiempo, ella tendría una vida normal. Se hubiera casado con cualquier hombre que no la merecería, tendría una carrera, un trabajo y sus preciosos hijos. Y yo le arrebaté el futuro a ese ángel. Porque su muerte a manos de Victoria no hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera metido en su vida.

Mi familia se deprimió cuando nos alejamos de Bella. A todos nos costaba continuar nuestras vidas, pero entendían mi decisión aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo. Ni siquiera Rosalie. Ella quería volver, aunque fuera para que volviéramos a ser felices. Incluso me prometió ser amiga de Bella.

Pero llegó el fatídico día de la visión de Alice donde Bella moría a manos de Victoria. Luego todo se volvía negro. Y la familia que luchaba por ser feliz se vino abajo. A Esme todo le recordaba a Bella, Carlisle nunca estaba en casa para evitarnos, ellos perdieron una hija. Alice se sumió en una terrible depresión, sufría la ausencia de su mejor amiga. Rosalie le dio tal ataque de furia que destruyó medio bosque, se esfumó la posibilidad de conocer mejor a su hermana. Jasper lloraba casi todo el tiempo, siempre había querido ser un hermano para Bella, lamentándose de no poder acercarse a ella y torturándose por estar a punto de matarla. Emmett no volvió a sonreír, Bella fue su hermana pequeña, la más divertida para él y alguien a quien proteger. Yo no salía de mi habitación, no oía música, no tocaba el piano y no leía. Quise ir a ver a los Vulturis, pero mi familia me lo impidió, decían que Bella no hubiera querido eso para mí. Yo había perdido mi razón de vivir, mi día, mi noche, mi pequeña y frágil humana. Era increíble como alguien tan dulce e inocente podía destruir una familia.

No la volvería a ver. No podría observar otra vez como se ruborizaba cada vez que me veía, ni su dulce sonrisa, ni sentir el tacto de su pelo en mi mano, ni oír a Esme echándoles la bronca a ella y a Emmett por hacer alguna travesura. Quería abrazarla, besarla, enterrar mi rostro en su cabello, que su dulce voz me tranquilizara y experimentar de nuevo esa sensación de que a su lado todo lo malo desaparecía.

Tocaron suavemente a la puerta de mi habitación. Alice entró. Ya me había acostumbrado a ver sus ojos apagados, sin esa chispa de entusiasmo que solía tener. Me sonrió tristemente.

-Esme dice que salgamos a dar una vuelta-dijo mi hermana-. Llevamos un mes sin salir de casa salvo para cazar. Chicago a estas horas puede ser divertido.

Me encogí de hombros. Poco importaba estar encerrado en mi cuarto o dando vueltas por la ciudad. El dolor seguiría presente, recordándome su ausencia, su perfume, sus carnosos labios...

Me puse de pie y salí al jardín. Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban dentro del BMW negro de siete plazas. Emmett estaba apoyado contra el coche con la mirada perdida. Esquive como pude sus pensamientos, seguramente estaría pensando en _ella_. Siempre que lo hacía se volvía más triste y taciturno que de costumbre.

Subimos al coche. Alice y Jasper se sentaron a mi lado, aunque yo me pedí el asiento de la ventanilla. Emmett y Rose estaban detrás nuestra. Emmett gruñó por lo bajo un protesta. No quería salir.

-No te pongas de ese humor, Emmy-se burló Rosalie.

Emmett se encogió y Rose apretó los labios. Emmett nos prohibió que le volviéramos a llamar Emmy, así era como le llamaba Bella.

_Pobre Emm, _pensó Alice, comunicándose conmigo. _Creo que después de ti, él es el que más sufre, incluso más que yo. Se llevaban muy bien. Siempre gastando bromas. ¿Te acuerdas esa vez que pusieron una mofeta en el armario de Jasper y cuando Jazz abrió el armario se le lanzó encima y Jasper apareció corriendo y chillando como un loco?_

Esbocé una débil sonrisa al recordarlo. Emmett cazó al animal y Bella se encargó de meterlo en el armario. Luego se burló de Alice por la diadema con orejas de conejo que tenía. En venganza, Alice la llevó de compras durante siete horas. Cuando volvieron, Bella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Carlisle aparcó en unos de los pocos huecos que había y bajamos del coche. Esme y Carlisle nos llevaban de un lado a otro, señalando las cosas interesantes. Los demás asentíamos sin ganas. Todos los bares estaban abiertos, la música escapaba por la ventanas abiertas y se veía la gente bailando dentro. Pude sentir a Rosalie tensarse a mi lado. Me giré hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Me ha parecido ver una sombra saltar de un edificio a otro-respondió la rubia, señalando el hueco entre dos torres de apartamentos.

Alice se acercó a nosotros, había escuchado lo que Rose decía.

-Habrá sido un pájaro volando-sugirió la duende.

-No, mira-rechacé, señalando una sombra con forma humana saltando de la escalera de emergencia al suelo. Para entonces, toda mi familia estaba mirando donde yo señalaba. La sombra salió del callejón y entró en sitios iluminados. Era una chica de unos 18 años. Llevaba una minifalda negra ajustada, medias rojas, botas negras, una camiseta rosa debajo de una camiseta negra llena de agujeros. Los ojos eran de color borgoña y estaban pintados de negro. La piel era pálida y tenía unas amoratadas ojeras. El rostro tenía forma de corazón y rasgos de niña. El pelo de color caoba le caía liso hasta la cintura. Me tensé. No era posible.

-¡BELLA!-chilló Emmett como un niño pequeño.

Se abalanzó hacia la calle contraria, esquivando los coches que se apartaban a duras penas. La chica se giró asustada antes de que Emmett la sepultara entre sus enormes brazos. Corrimos hacia ellos. Emmett la soltó y pude verificar que sí era Bella. Mi Bella. Mi ángel. Seguía viva.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-nos espetó ella.

No me había dado cuenta de otros cambios en ella. Sus suaves facciones estaban fruncidas en una máscara de odio. Sus ojos eran fríos y vacíos, mirándonos a través de sus largas pestañas pintadas de negro. Su rostro de niña abandonó la inocencia.

-Vivimos a las afueras-respondió Alice-. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte, Bella!

Se acercó a ellas con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla, pero Bella se apartó de un salto y miró a Alice con desprecio.

-No me toques-le gruñó.

-Bella, entendemos que estés enfada, pero lo hicimos por tu bien-intervine yo, sobrecogido por la forma de actuar de Bella.

-¿Por mi bien?-repitió ella, incrédula-. ¿Por mi bien me abandonasteis? ¿Por mi bien cogí una terrible depresión? ¿Por mi bien dejasteis el camino libre a Victoria?

-¡No!-exclamó Emmett, dolido-. Queríamos que llevaras una vida normal, con trabajo, marido, hijos... Pero a nuestro lado no era posible, Bells. ¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos si en algún momento murieras por nuestra culpa?

-Pues mejor, ahora no tendréis que preocuparos porque muera-replicó Bella.

-Eso es verdad, ya no hay problema-contestó Alice, dando botes de entusiasmo-. Hay que ir de compras, esa ropa es horrible, tanto negro pareces un cuervo y...

-Alice, creo que no lo has entendido-la interrumpió Bella-. No quiero volver a pasar por todo otra vez. No voy a ir con vosotros a ninguna parte.

-Vamos, Belly-Bells-gimoteó Emmett. Él sabía como ablandar a Bella-. Soy tu hermano.

-No lo eres-respondió ella-. Si fueras mi hermano te hubieras quedado conmigo en vez de abandonarme. Sufrí mucho por vosotros.

Emmett abrió la boca para replicar, pero Carlisle le interrumpió. Estaba mirando los ojos de Bella.

-Bella, ¿cuándo te transformaron?-preguntó mi padre.

-Seis meses después de que os fuerais-respondió Bella de mala gana. A pesar de que nos odiaba, seguía teniéndole respeto a Carlisle.

-Tus ojos siguen rojos-añadió mi padre. Me había fijado, pero no pensé en lo que eso significaba-. ¿Cazas humanos?

Bella levantó la barbilla.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?-le retó.

No lo podía creer. Mi Bella, mi frágil y dulce Bella, asesinando a personas para beber su sangre. Nunca pude imaginar que ella fuera capaz de eso. Parecía tan buena e inocente.

-Pero tú sabes que existe otra posibilidad-le dijo Esme-. Puede que sea difícil al principio, pero no es necesario hacerlo, pequeña.

-Pero yo no quiero cambiar-replicó Bella-. Estoy bien como estoy. No soy una Cullen. No estoy obligada a seguir vuestra dieta.

-Pero es cruel-protesté.

Bella se giró hacia mí y me taladró con la mirada.

-¿Y qué?-preguntó-. Tú también sabías que existía otro tipo de dieta y aún así fuiste a cazar humanos durante diez años. No me hables de crueldad. Se acabó la conversación. Me voy.

Bella nos dio la espalda y echó a andar por la calle. Todos nos quedamos estáticos en nuestro sitio. Cuando Bella giró la esquina y desapareció de mi vista, reaccioné. No me podía permitir volver a perderla. Corrí tras ella y la cogí del brazo para obligarme a mirarme.

-Bella, escucha-le rogué-. Sé que te hice daño, es normal que me odies, pero yo me fui amándote, para que llevaras una vida normal. Por favor, perdóname.

-Hay cosas que solo pasan una vez, Edward-me espetó, tirando para soltarse de mi-. Y tú la desaprovechaste. Lo que pasó, pasó. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Bella, te lo suplico.

Pero ella no me escuchó. Salió corriendo en dirección contraria a mí y escaló la fachada del edificio con la agilidad de un gato y a tal velocidad que ningún humano la habría visto.

Con un suspiro, me di la vuelta para volver con mi familia.

**Oh, pobrecitos. Espero que os haya gustado el tercer cap. ¡Besos!**


	4. Hermanito

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**HERMANITO**

Bella POV

¿Por qué me hacían esto? Primero me abandonaban, me reencontraba con ellos 58 años más tarde y me querían tratar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque me dolió tratar de esa forma a Alice y a Emmett. La culpa era de Edward, él fue quién me abandonó, no ellos. Estuve a punto de abrazar a Emmett cuando puso esa cara de dolor cuando le dije que no era mi hermano. ¿A quién quería engañar? Emmett siempre sería mi hermano. Esbocé una sonrisa al recordar las bromas que solíamos gastar. Jasper solía ser nuestro objetivo. Como el día que metimos una mofeta en su armario. Y Alice, mi pequeño duendecillo, su mirada no era la misma, lo había notado. Sufría por mi, era mi mejor amiga. Mentira, ES mi mejor amiga. No tenía a nadie más. No hice amigos vampiros aparte de ellos.

Hundí la cabeza en el libro. Estaba en la biblioteca de Chicago, leyendo un libro de aventuras, aunque llevaba media hora leyendo la primera página. La bibliotecaria no me perdí de vista. Mis pantalones negros a la altura de la rodilla y mi camiseta negra de tirantes con la imagen de un tío desangrándose hacía que desconfiara de mí. Esa era la parte mala de la estética gótica. Me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Clavé mis ojos en ella y la mujer se estremeció, mirando hacia otro lado.

_Annie pasaba todos los veranos sola, _decía la primera frase del libro.

Si sólo fueran los veranos. Mi vida era una continua soledad marcada por el abandono. Ellos me abandonaron a mí, yo abandoné a mis padres, a mis amigos, a Jacob...

_Pero este año vendrían sus amigos a visitarla, _continuaba la historia.

Cerré el libro de un manotazo. La bibliotecaria me miró mal.

No habían venido a visitarme. Si por ellos fuera, pasarían mil años sin que nos encontráramos. Si de verdad quisiesen saber algo de mí me habrían buscado, pero no lo hicieron. Y pretendían que les perdonara eso.

La silla de mi lado chirrió cuando alguien la arrastró. Su aroma a vampiro me servía para no tener que levantar la vista.

-Hola, Emmett-saludé.

-¿Sigues enfadada?-preguntó Emmett con un puchero.

Me giré bruscamente y lo abracé.

-¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo, Emmy?-susurré-. Eres mi hermanito.

Me separé de él. Tenía una sonrisa petulante dibujada en la cara.

-¡Sabía que no durarías mucho tiempo enfadada!-chilló.

La bibliotecaria levantó la vista del ordenador.

-¿Podrían irse fuera a hablar?-dijo en una indirecta.

Dejé el libro encima de la mesa y seguí a Emmett a la salida de la biblioteca. Las nubes tapaban el sol, por lo que pudimos quedarnos en la calle.

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?-pregunté.

-No lo sabía-respondió Emmett-. Salí a dar una vuelta para huir del caos que hay en casa y encontré tu rastro.

Le miré confundida.

-¿Qué tipo de caos?-me interesé.

-Edward y Alice estaban a gritos, Esme lloraba porque nos odias, Rose y Jasper intentan calmarlos y Carlisle... se ha rendido de que nos tranquilicemos-respondió Emmett, dando un suspiro.

-Solo lo lamento por una parte de la familia-contesté, mirando al suelo. ¿Yo había provocado esa batalla campal?

-Déjame adivinar-ironizó Emmett, fingiendo pensar-. Edward es la parte de la familia por la que no lo lamentas.

-Exacto-respondí con una sonrisa.

Emmett soltó un bufido. Empezó a caminar y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

-Edward aún te ama, Belly-Bells-dijo mi hermano.

Le dirigí una mirada burlona.

-¿El vampiro machote va a hablar de amor?-me burlé, intentando desviar la conversación-. ¿No vas a gastarme ninguna de tus bromas ni a burlarte?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Llevo sin burlarme de nadie más o menos desde que nos fuimos de Forks-respondió. Mi sonrisa resbaló por mi cara-. Rosalie se ponía celosa, decía que sufría por ti como si fueras mi novia y que a ella la dejaba de lado. Decía que te prefería a ti.

-Pero no es así-repliqué, segura de mí misma. Se veía en los ojos de Emmett la devoción que sentía cada vez que hablaba de Rosalie.

-No, tú eres mi hermana, nada más-se apresuró a contestar-. Pero... ha sido una época difícil. Carlisle nunca estaba en casa, Esme se ponía a llorar cada vez que veía algo relacionado contigo, que lo relacionaba casi todo. Alice estaba destrozada, dejó de comprar, se pasaba todo el día tirada en el sofá. Rose le suplicaba a Edward volver. Nunca pensé que ella hiciera algo así. Jasper se sentía culpable, evitaba la casa y la familia, incluso evitaba a Alice para no verla así de triste. Se culpaba de su tristeza. Yo, bueno, me volví formal y serio. ¡Incluso responsable! Y Edward, estaba siempre en casa, pero no lo veíamos nunca. Se pasaba semanas encerrado en su habitación, lo teníamos que arrastrar para ir de caza. Espantoso.

-Perdón-susurré-. No sabía todo lo que estabais pasando. Yo tampoco lo llevé muy bien. Tenía pesadillas, me despertaba gritando por la noche. Mejoré un poco cuando conocí a Jacob. Pero luego él me evitaba. Resultó ser un hombre lobo. Me lo dijo mientras me estaba transformando.

-Caray, Bells, todo te pasa a ti-protestó Emmett, cogiéndome de la mano-. Pero puede arreglarse todo. Ven conmigo a casa. Volveremos a ser felices. Podrás llevar nuestra dieta.

Emmett miró mis ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero seguir vuestra dieta-repliqué. Solté mi mano con suavidad-. Esto es lo que soy. La caza de humanos, la ropa gótica... Me gusto como soy, no quiero ser una Cullen.

-¡Dijiste que nos perdonabas!-exclamó Emmett, ofendido.

-¡No!-respondí-. Te perdonaba a ti. Quiero mi vida. Vosotros decidisteis sobre mí cuando era humana. Edward decidió alejarse de mí cuando me salvó de la furgoneta, luego decidió que me quería. Decidió cuando acercarme a vosotros, Alice mi ropa, Rosalie intentó decidir mi futuro como humana. Luego Edward hizo lo mismo. Me obligabais a llevar una vida que no quería. Es mi futuro y yo decido que hacer.

Dicho esto me di la vuelta y eché a correr.

Lo que decían era cierto. El pasado siempre vuelve. Y ese pasado quería arrastrarme con él. Yo era feliz con la vida que llevaba hasta ahora. Feliz con mi ropa, con mi futuro, con mi vida y con mi dieta. No podían aparecer después de tanto tiempo y cambiarme. Esta era yo. Si cambiaba, ¿qué me quedaría?

Emmett POV

La observé correr, alejándose de mí. ¿Porqué no quería volver? ¿Cómo podía ser feliz estando sola, sin el hombre al que ama y su familia? Porque eso estaba claro. Bella seguía amando a Edward. Por eso ponía tanta resistencia a volver a su verdadera vida. Porque no quería mostrarse débil. Quería demostrarnos que ella decidía sin importarle nuestra opinión.

Me subí al Jeep, que había dejado aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina. Conduje hasta casa con la música a todo volumen, intentando prepararme mentalmente para la pelea que había en casa. Podía oír a Edward gritar. Suspiré, me bajé del coche y entré en la casa.

Esme estaba sentada en el sofá, llorando con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Carlisle, que trataba de calmarla. Alice y Edward estaban en medio del salón gritándose mientras Rose sujetaba a la duende y Jasper sujetaba a mi hermano.

-¡Fue tu culpa!-chillaba Alice, retorciéndose en brazos de Rosalie-. ¡Si pensaras de verdad en el bien de Bella te hubieras quedado con ella! ¡Lo ha pasado mal! ¡Peor que nosotros! ¡Ella estaba sola!

-¡A ti no te importa el bien de Bella!-gritó Edward, intentando zafarse del agarre de Jasper-. ¡Solo querías un muñeco más para poder usarla a tu gusto! ¡Te daba igual que no llevara la vida que merecía!

-¡Ella tiene derecho a elegir su futuro!-replicó Alice-. ¡Quería ser uno de nosotros!

-¡Era demasiado joven para saber lo que quería!-protestó Edward.

-¡Tú no eras demasiado joven para saber que querías ir a la guerra!

-¡Basta!-grité yo. Edward y Alice me miraron sorprendidos-. No tenéis que discutir vosotros. Tenéis que hablar con Bella.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde la encuentro?-se interesó Edward con sarcasmo.

-Busca por todos lo bares-respondí con una sonrisa-. Es inmortal, no duerme. La noche es suya.

Alice abrió la boca para protestar mientras Edward salía a buscar a Bella a pesar de que aún era mediodía.

-No, Alice-rechacé-. Irá él.

Alice soltó un chillido de frustración y subió hacia su habitación.


	5. ¿Culpable?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

** ¿CULPABLE?**

Edward POV

_Busca en los bares, _me había dicho Emmett. Como si fuera tan fácil. Era como buscar un aguja en un pajar. Ya había anochecido y las calles solo estaban iluminadas por las farolas. Tal vez no había salido esa noche. Ya había ido de caza hacía dos días, no tenía porque volver a salir.

Caminé por las calles, desesperado por encontrarla. Hasta que encontré su rastro. Era igual que su aroma, dulce y con olor a fresas. Provenía de un bar. ¿Estaría otra vez de caza o solo se quería divertir? Decidí contestar esa duda entrando dentro.

Sonaba música house y las luces parpadeaban. El humo creaba una densa niebla a mi alrededor y la multitud de gente se apelotonaba, bailando y riendo. El rastro estaba oculto por el olor a tabaco y alcohol. Caminé dando vueltas por el bar hasta que la encontré sentada en un sofá en una esquina. Me acerqué a ella todo lo rápido que pude.

Esa noche llevaba unos pantalones cortos grises con dos finas cadenas de hierro colgando a cada lado. La camiseta era de manga larga y llevaba rajas horizontales, como los arañazos de un león, dejando ver pequeños trozos de carne. Frunció el ceño al verme acercarme. Se sentó en el sofá con la espalda recta y clavó sus ojos borgoña en los míos dorados.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñó, mirándome con odio a través de sus pestañas pintadas de negro.

Ignoré el escalofrío que me recorrió al ver su expresión y me senté a su lado. Apreté los puños para no acunarla en mis brazos como solía hacer antes. Tal vez no era la frágil humana de antaño, pero era mi Bella. Debajo de esa máscara de odio y desprecio estaba la chica dulce, amable y cariñosa de la cuál me enamoré. Solo debía sacarla a la superficie.

-Quería hablar contigo-susurré. Ella me oiría por encima de la música-. Siento mucho lo que hice, y estás en tu derecho a odiarme. Pero debes comprender que si me fui fue porque te amaba. No. Te amo. Y debías vivir la vida que yo no pude tener y que no te puedo dar. Ódiame si quieres, pero no odies a mi familia. Ellos trataron de convencerme para quedarme. Incluso Rosalie-Bella me miró sorprendida-. Alice sufrió muchísimo, eres su mejor amiga. Y Emmett también, te considera su hermanita pequeña. Y Esme... ¿Sabes la de veces que ha llorado por ti? Si tuviera lágrimas hubiera inundado la casa. Eres parte de la familia aunque no quieras.

Bella miró hacia otro lado, incómoda. No era tan fría y tan insensible que quería demostrar. Ella también sufría. Aunque era demasiado orgullosa para mostrarlo.

-Ya he elegido mi vida-farfulló-. Yo también lloré por vosotros. También quise volver. Pero no volvisteis. ¿Porqué iba a hacerlo yo?

-Porque eres mejor persona que nosotros-murmuré.

Se echó a reír con una risa amarga y sin alegría.

-¿Mejor persona?-repitió-. Cazo humanos. Les muerdo el cuello y les quito la sangre hasta matarlos. No soy mejor persona que nadie.

-Si dices que eso es de mala persona, deja de hacerlo-sugerí con voz firme-. ¿No piensas que cada vez que te alimentas una madre pierde a un hijo? ¿Un hombre pierde a su mujer? ¿Pierde a un hermano? ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien matara a alguien a quién amas? ¿Si alguien hubiera matado a Charlie o a Reneé?

Bella me miró con profundo odio.

-Charlie y Reneé ya están muertos-siseó-. Yo quise una vida inmortal a tu lado, que tú me ayudaras a controlarme. Cuando mis padres murieran, tú estarías ahí para consolarme, para que volviera a sonreír. Pero no. Fui al entierro de cada uno y estuve sola, tapada con una capucha para que nadie me viera, llorando porque ahora ya estaba sola en este mundo. Al principio de mi nueva vida, me tranquilizaba pensar que ellos estaban bien, que estarían a mi lado aunque no los viera. Pero cuando murieron, ya no me quedó nada. Porque aparte de ellos dos, solo había otras siete personas que me importaban de verdad. Pero ellos se fueron y me dejaron sola también.

-¿Y qué crees que siento yo cuando la única mujer a la que he amado y amo me trata de esta manera?-gruñí-. No ha sido fácil separarme de ti. Ha sido lo más duro que he hecho y me odio por ello. Demuestra que eres mejor persona que yo y no hagas sufrir una familia entera ni te hagas sufrir a ti.

Bella se puso en pie.

-Claro, ya verás que buena que soy-ironizó.

Se dirigió a la salida del bar. Corrí tras ella, no quería volver a perderla. Inhalé profundamente para buscar su aroma, pero solo me llegó oxígeno, ningún olor a fresas. ¿Cómo era posible?

Bella POV

Pude ver como inhalaba para buscar mi aroma. Ingenuo. No sabía que mi don servía para ocultar mi mente, mi rastro y a mí misma.

Había sido débil. Había estado a punto de tirar la vida que me había construido a mí misma para seguirle. Debía recuperarme a mí misma. Debía hacer algo.

Encontré la solución perfecta. Aunque no tenía sed podía cazar, me devolvería a mi estabilidad, las diferencias entre yo y los Cullen volverían a marcarse y me alejarían de ellos. Y de _él_.

Caminé hasta llegar a una calle llena de fábricas por donde nunca pasaba casi nadie, solo trabajadores. En ese momento salía una mujer de una de las fábricas. Debía de estar haciendo horas extra. Pobre de ella, no sabía que la muerte la estaba acechando. Caminé tras ella, mis pasos no sonaban contra el pavimento. Cuando vio mi sombre delante suya y se giró asustada ya era demasiado tarde. Mis dientes traspasaron piel y músculos hasta llegar al palpitante flujo de sangre. Sorbí con avidez mientras la mujer se debatía entre chillidos. Nadie podría ayudarla.

Cuando se acabó el líquido rojo la tumbé en el suelo con delicadeza. No sé porque hice eso, ya estaba muerta. Justo en ese momento sonó una música salir de su bolso. Rebusqué en él hasta encontrar su móvil. Era un mensaje de un tal Pablo. Ponía:

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Ya son las doce, ya es tu cumpleaños jajajaja. Te echo de menos. No tardes mucho en llegar, Riley está llorando cada dos por tres y no me deja meterlo en la cuna. Creo que ha salido a ti, no se está quieto nunca. No para de repetir "mamá". Él también quiere que llegues pronto. Te quiero._

Sentí una opresión en el pecho que me impedía respirar. Dejé caer el móvil al suelo con un golpe seco. ¿Porqué después de tantos humanos muertos en mis manos, aquel mensaje me hacía sentir tan mal? Ese porqué tenía nombre y apellido. Edward Cullen. Sus palabras me había calado hondo y podía ver en mi mente cómo ese tal Pablo y el niño esperarían toda la mañana, preguntándose donde estaba ella. Hasta que la policía la encontrara y llamara a Pablo. Él sufriría y el niño nunca volvería a ver a su madre. Y todo por culpa de una vampira orgullosa llamada Bella.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y grité con todas mis fuerzas. Grité por el dolor que habían sentido mis presas. Grité por el dolor que sintieron sus familiares y amigos. Grité por cada vida que quité. Y sobretodo, grité por mi propio dolor.

Eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia el bar donde había estado con Edward. Sentía la rabia recorriendo mis venas y quemándome por dentro. No estaba en el bar, pero pude seguir su rastro. Volví a correr, siguiendo la estela de su aroma, hasta llegar a las afueras de Chicago, a una cabaña de madera medio derruida. Era una cabaña abandonada hacía años, pero en la que nadie perdió el tiempo siquiera para derribarla.

Abrí la puerta y entré como un huracán. Edward estaba sentado en una antigua mecedora, con el rostro enterrado entre las manos. Alzó la cabeza al oírme entrar y me miró como si fuera una aparición de un dios. Se puso de pie y se acercó cuidadosamente. Le miré con profundo odio.

-Bella...-susurró, suplicante.

-¡Tú!-rugí, echando chispas. Él acababa de arruinar mi vida-. ¿Qué me has echo?


	6. Sí, culpable

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

** SÍ, CULPABLE**

Edward POV

Había huido. Ella siempre huía. Al verla desaparecer caminé por toda la ciudad como un zombi hasta que me encontré a las afueras. Una vieja cabaña de madera se alzaba frente a mí. Era perfecto. Podría vivir con mi propio dolor hasta que pudiera volver con mi familia. Si me veían tan destrozado como estaba...

Me senté una una mecedora y enterré mi rostro entre las manos. Sus palabras me habían calado hondo. Me odiaba. Solo había que ver como me miraba para saberlo. Sus ojos de color borgoña se enfriaban cada vez que me veía, sus músculos se tensaban como si estuvieran listos para atacar... Y aquello me destrozaba. ¿porqué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Deseaba que Bella aceptara mis disculpas, que dijera que me seguía amando y que quería volver conmigo. Pero no, todo tenía que ser difícil.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y Bella apareció en el umbral. ¿Era posible que me hubiera echo caso? Era la primera vez que venía a buscarme. Tal vez se había replanteado su vida. Me levanté y me dirigí a ella cuidadosamente.

-Bella...-susurré.

Las posibilidades de que me perdonara se echaron por tierra cuando vi otra vez su expresión llena de odio. Además parecía furiosa.

-¡Tú!-rugió-. ¿Qué me has hecho?

La miré confuso. En el bar no le había hecho nada y ahora venía diciendo eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté.

Ella caminó hacia mí y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Retrocedí espantado. Parecía a punto de matarme. ¿Sería capaz?

-¡Acabas de arruinar mi vida!-gritó-. ¡Ya no puedo cazar por tu culpa!

Eso tenía más sentido. Mis palabras también surgieron efecto en ella.

-¿Te sientes culpable?-sugerí con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Sí!-respondió-. ¿Estás contento?

-Mucho-contesté.

Bella entró más en la habitación y empezó a dar vueltas como una fiera enjaulada. Se cogió el pelo entre la manos. Parecía desesperada. Abrí la boca para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero ella habló antes que yo.

-¿Porqué siempre te tienes que meter en mi vida?-chilló-. ¡Nunca puedo tomar decisiones por tu culpa! ¡Siempre te empeñas en estropearlo todo!

-¿Yo?-grité. Estaba furioso-. ¡Eres tú la que lo hace todo difícil! ¡Si te tragaras tu orgullo y aceptaras quien en verdad eres, todo sería más fácil!

-¡Mentira!-replicó-. ¡Sería más fácil si nunca te hubieras ido! ¡O mejor, si no te hubieras entrometido en mi vida!

Aquello me cayó como un cubo de agua fría. Me quedé estático, mirándola. Tenía razón. Yo siempre lo estropeé todo. La primera vez que me fui, después de oler su maravillosa fragancia en clase de Biología, nunca debí volver. Pero me empeñé en mostrarme fuerte. Y había acabado con la vida de la mujer que amaba por eso.

-¿No puedes limitarte simplemente a vivir sin estropear todo lo que te rodea?-continuó ella. Parecía satisfecha de haber encontrado mi punto débil-. Ni te imaginas lo mal que lo pasé sin ti. Estuve seis meses llorando y sin ganas de vivir por tu culpa. Por un amor de adolescencia.

-¿Eso es todo lo que fui para ti?-murmuré. Sus palabras me desgarraban por dentro y yo luchaba inútilmente para que ella no se diera cuenta-. ¿Un amor de adolescencia?

-Sí-respondió-. Lo mismo me hubiera importado salir con Mike Newton que contigo.

Apreté los dientes. Mike siempre salía a relucir cuando Bella quería joderme.

-¿Entonces porqué no aceptaste ir con Mike al baile?-gruñí-. ¿Porqué quisiste tirar tu vida por la borda y pasar toda la eternidad conmigo? ¿Porqué me elegiste a mí?

Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un pez buscando oxígeno. Sonreí. Se había quedado sin respuesta. Porque ella me seguía amando y no lo quería reconocer. Bella frunció el ceño ante ese callejón sin salida y el odio volvió a pintar su cara.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho en el bar?-me dijo.

-Te he devuelto la conciencia-respondí con una sonrisa de superioridad-. Es fantástico.

-¡No!-chilló, mirándome con desprecio-. ¡No tiene nada de fantástico! ¡Esa era mi manera de ser! ¡Era mi vida! ¡Y ahora no sé quien soy por tu culpa!

-Te diré quien eres-dije con voz firme, acercándome a ella. Bella me miró sorprendida y con desconfianza-. Eres una chica de 18 años que se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma. Una chica que se enamoró tanto de un vampiro que no le importaba nada más. Una chica que se pasaba el día gastando bromas y con una sonrisa en los labios. Una chica que quiso dar su vida para estar toda la eternidad con el vampiro al que amaba. Una chica dulce, cariñosa, inocente e incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Esa eres tú. ¿Que ha pasado con esa chica?

-Se fue junto con las esperanzas de pasar la eternidad con el hombre al que amaba-respondió mirándome fijamente. Por primera vez no había odio en su mirada-. Tú te llevaste a esa chica. Tú debes devolverla.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, cogí su cara entre mis manos y la acerqué para besarla. Gemí ante el suave tacto de su boca. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi pelo para acercarme más y yo enrosqué mis manos en su fina cintura. Nuestras lenguas se enfrascaron en una encarnizada lucha por el control. Se apartó un poco para respirar y bajé mis labios hacia su cuello, succionando la suave carne. Deslicé mis manos por debajo de su camiseta. Bella se estremeció ante mi contacto.

-Te quiero-susurré. La besé-. Y te necesito-volví a besarla-. Ahora.

Entonces fue ella quien me besó. Mordió mi labio inferior mientras le quitaba la camiseta. Me aparté con poco para verla. Su piel pálida me invitaba a acariciarla y la suave curva de sus pechos me enloquecía. Bella se acercó bruscamente a mí para volver a besarme. De un tirón abrió mi camisa, rompiendo los botones, que cayeron al suelo con un tintineo. Acarició mi pecho y sus manos fueron bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mis pantalones. Los desabrochó y los dejó caer al suelo. La empujé suavemente hasta una de la habitaciones, donde había una vieja cama. Sus rodillas se doblaron al chocar contra la cama y caí encima de ella.

**Sí, sí, ya se que no hay lemmon, pero es que soy muy mala para esas cosas. Ahora me tendréis que ayudar para ver como continúa la historia. Hay varias opciones.**

**a) **Bella acepta que sigue enamorada de Edward y se hace vegetariana, vuelve con los Cullen, etc. con lo que solo habría un capítulo más.

**b) Bella se enfada aún más con Edward por ponerla en esa encrucijada, con lo que se alargaría un par de capítulos y corre el riesgo de que NO acaben juntos.**

**c) **Ofreced vosotras una opción.

**Espero vuestras respuestas. ¡Besos!**


	7. Otra vez no

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

** OTRA VEZ NO**

Edward POV

Me tumbé en la cama con la respiración acelerada. Jamás había imaginado que pudiera sentir tanto placer. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Bella a mi lado. Me giré para mirarla y en ese momento me estampó una almohada contra la cara. Las plumas se salieron y revolotearon hasta caer suavemente al suelo. Por un momento pensé que estaba jugando hasta que vi su expresión. No, otra vez no.

-Bella, cariño ¿qué te pasa?-pregunté.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se enrolló en la sábana para evitar que la viera desnuda. Un poco tonto, ya la había visto hacía apenas unos segundos. Bella se agachó a recoger su ropa y se la puso con dificultad, ya que no soltaba la sábana. Se vestía con velocidad

-Mi amor, ¿qué haces?-insistí.

Bella ya se había puesto la ropa interior y los pantalones. Cogió la camiseta para ponérsela, pero mis palabras la desconcentraron. Se giró hacia mí con esa expresión de odio que se me estaba haciendo demasiado familiar.

-No me llames así-gruñó-. Yo no soy tu amor. Lo que acaba de pasar ha sido...

-Maravilloso-la interrumpí.

-No, un error-rechazó ella. Sus palabras eran duras y cortantes-. Nada de esto debería haber pasado. Yo no te amo.

-No era eso lo que decías hace cinco minutos-repliqué con la voz ahogada por el dolor que me producía lo que decía.

Bella rechinó los dientes y me miró con desprecio. Me puse de pie y me puse los bóxers y los pantalones mientras ella acababa de vestirse. La cogí del brazo y la obligué a mirarme.

-Bella, por favor, te lo suplico-le rogué-. No me hagas esto otra vez. Ni siquiera sé lo que he hecho mal.

-Estoy harta-respondió-. Te quiero, pero no quiero estar a tu lado. No quiero matar personas, pero no quiero ser vegetariana. Quiero estar con tu familia, pero no quiero ser una Cullen. Ya no sé quién soy, ni qué hacer. Era feliz hasta que volviste a meterte en mi vida. Pienso que esto ha ido demasiado lejos y es mejor que nos olvidemos el uno del otro.

-No-gemí-. Por favor, no me dejes, no soportaría perderte otra vez.

Sentí que me faltaba la respiración. Si la dejaba ir volverían mis días oscuros, mis noches vacías y mi constante sufrimiento.

-Lo siento-susurró.

Se libró de mí con un tirón y echó a correr. Salí detrás de ella, pero ocurrió lo mismo que en el bar. Ella desapareció y su rastro también. Continué corriendo, sabiendo que me sería imposible encontrarla. Mi mundo se volvía a derrumbar.

Bella POV

Necesitaba alejarme, volver a ser yo, recuperar mi rumbo, mi vida, mi felicidad. Volví a utilizar mi don para ocultarme de él. Vi como apoyaba la espalda en el tronco de un árbol y se dejaba resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Eso no me ablandó. Yo sufrí lo mismo, o incluso peor. Porque él tenía esa familia que yo siempre quise. Le consolarían, le darían su apoyo... En cambio yo o tuve ese consuelo ni cuando era humana ni ahora. Seguía sola.

Volví a correr, utilizando mi fuerza para darle potencia a mis zancadas. Las cadenas de mi pantalón corto golpeaban contra mis piernas y el viento se filtraba entre las rajas de mi camiseta. Continué sin mirar atrás, preguntándome que sería de mí ahora. En ese momento choqué contra algo y caí al suelo. Miré a mi alrededor aturdida. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tropezar. Y por el golpe del choque debía de ser algo muy duro.

Un chico de unos 20 años me miraba, también tirado en el suelo. Era un vampiro. Sus ojos eran de color borgoña, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas. El pelo negro le caía desordenado en la frente. Su piel pálida cubría unos rasgos duros y bien formados. Era musculoso, aunque no tanto como Emmett. Al apartar la vista de él vi una mujer de unos treinta años tirada en el suelo con una herida en el cuello.

El chico se acercó a mí sin levantarse del suelo. Me sacudió el hombro levemente al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó, preocupado.

Volví a mirar esos ojos de color burdeos. Eran cálidos y profundos. Asentí levemente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó.

No le respondí. No me veía con fuerzas. Simplemente me agarré a su cuello y empecé a sollozar. El vampiro se quedó helado unos segundos sin saber que hacer. Luego palmeó torpemente mi cabeza para intentar tranquilizarme. Me abrazó con fuerza el tiempo que estuve aferrada a él. Cuando logré tranquilizarme me separé.

-Lo siento-farfullé-. He tenido un mal día.

Él me sonrió.

-No te preocupes, a veces los desconocidos son los mejores para desahogarse-bromeó.

Me eché a reír débilmente. El vampiro se puso de pie y me ayudó a incorporarme. Sacudí mi ropa para quitarme la tierra. El chico miró mi atuendo, divertido.

-¿Una vampira gótica?-dijo en tono burlón-. Vaya, eso no lo había visto nunca.

Le saqué la lengua. No me hacía gracia que se metieran con mi ropa. Aún así no pude evitar sonreírle. Parecía un chico agradable. Me tendió la mano.

-Me llamo Riley-se presentó.

-Isabella, aunque prefiero Bella-respondí, estrechándole la mano.

-Bella, ese nombre te sienta bien-me alabó Riley. Si fuera humana me habría ruborizado-. Estaba de caza, como podrás ver-señaló la chica tirada en el suelo-. ¿Tú también cazas humanos?

-No lo sé-contesté con sinceridad-. Ahora mismo no sé nada.

Riley me miró confuso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-curioseó.

-Es una larga historia-repliqué. No estaba segura de contarle mi patética vida a un desconocido, pero a la vez necesitaba la ayuda de alguien imparcial.

-No tengo ningún sitio al que ir-insistió Riley.

Suspiré. Tal vez podría ayudarme.

-Cuando era humana me enamoré de un vampiro vegetariano y él de mí-comencé. Riley me miró sorprendido-. Averigüé lo que era pero no me importó. Pero un aquelarre de vampiros se presentó en el pueblo y a uno de ellos le dio por cazarme. Era rastreador. Consiguieron matarle. Edward, el vampiro del que me enamoré, no quería transformarme, quería que mantuviera mi vida humana. Cuando cumplí 18 años celebramos una fiesta y me corté con el papel de regalo. Jasper, el hermano de Edward, no pudo controlarse y me atacó. Edward me apartó a tiempo. Pero luego él y su familia se fueron, Edward me mintió y me dijo que no me quería. Pasé una mala temporada. Victoria, la novia del vampiro que mataron, quería vengarse y trató de matarme. Pero unos licántropos de la reserva cercana al pueblo la mataron. Pero ya me había mordido, por lo que me transformé. Huí para no poder a nadie en peligro. Decidí no seguir la misma dieta vegetariana que ellos y 58 años más tarde, hace pocos días, me los encontré. Me dijeron la verdad, que se fueron por mi bien, pero yo no podía perdonarlos, me hicieron mucho daño. Edward me preguntó si no me sentí culpable al cazar personas y me soltó un discurso hasta que me sentí culpable de verdad. No quiero ser vegetariana, pero no sé si podré volver a cazar humanos.

-Yo te puedo ayudar a perder esa "culpabilidad"-se ofreció Riley-. Yo cazo humanos, te acostumbrarás pronto otra vez.

Le sonreí. Ese chico me caía bien.

-¿Cuál es tu historia?pregunté.

-Bueno, no es tan interesante como la tuya-respondió. Me eché a reír y él se unió a mis risas-. Es un poco patética. Una tal Claire me transformó hace veinte años cuando salía de casa de un amigo. Quería crear un ejército de neófitos para conseguir el mayor número de presas posibles en Estados Unidos. Yo fui el primero. Dos días después, nos cruzamos sin querer con los Vulturis. Aro leyó el objetivo de Claire en su mente y la mataron, pero a mí me dejaron vivo porqué no había hecho nada malo.

-Vaya, esa Claire si que sabe como crear un numeroso ejército de vampiros-bromeé.

Riley se echó a reír otra vez.

-Bueno, como ninguno de nosotros tiene destino fijo ni familia, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos hacemos hermanos?-sugirió.

Me lo pensé unos segundos. Riley parecía un buen chico y me encontraba sola. Además, había dicho que me ayudaría a volver a cazar humanos. Sonreí.

-Hecho-acepté.

**Muchas gracias por vuestras opciones. Todas queréis que Edward sufra eh? ¬¬ Pero también queréis que estén juntos. Bueno, eran todas las opciones muy buenas, pero he preferido la opción de chica vampiro 92 porque me encantan los celos de Edward. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	8. Mi vida de nuevo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

** MI VIDA DE NUEVO**

Bella POV

Dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo y relajara mis músculos. Cuando por fin salí después de media hora bajo el grifo me sequé el pelo y salí a mi habitación a coger ropa. Me puse unas botas negras, una minifalda con pequeños volantes y una camiseta rosa llena de manchas rojas, imitando la sangre. Bajé al salón y busqué a Riley con la mirada.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que nos conocimos en aquel bosque, después de cometer uno de los grandes errores de mi vida. Bah, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Había sido maravilloso y le echaba de menos. No, Bella, mantente fuerte. Vacía tu mente.

Me dirigí al armario donde solía dejar mi reproductor de música. Al abrir la puerta Riley salió de un salto. Grité del susto. Él se echó a reír.

-¡Hijo puta!-se me escapó.

Riley continuó riéndose a carcajadas y me abrazó para que no me enfadara. Me aparté enfurruñada y le enseñé mi puño cerrado con el dedo del medio levantado. Me fui al sofá y me dejé caer. Riley se sentó a mi lado y me envolvió con los brazos.

-Va, no te enfades, pequeña-gimoteó, haciendo un puchero.

Puse los ojos en blanco y acabé cediendo, como siempre. Riley me abrazó más fuerte. Caminé otra vez hacia el armario. Rebusqué dentro y saqué un tablero de ajedrez. Le dirigí una sonrisa a Riley.

-¿Jugamos?-pregunté.

Adoraba jugar al ajedrez contra Riley porque él era muy malo y yo siempre ganaba. Riley frunció el ceño. Él odiaba el ajedrez. Decía que era un juego para gente aburrida.

-No-rechazó.

-¡Bien! ¡Yuju!-chillé, emocionada. No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Riley no pudo evitar reír un poco ante mi infantil respuesta. Coloqué el tablero en el suelo y me tumbé boca abajo, acomodándome la falda para que no se viera nada. Crucé los tobillos en el aire mientras Riley y yo colocábamos las piezas.

-Bien, empiezo-dije. Moví el peón.

Riley POV

Apenas presté atención al juego. En realidad siempre perdía contra ella por eso, porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola. Sus largas y suaves piernas, su cintura estrecha, su plano estómago, la curva de su pecho, su delicado cuello. Luego llegaba mi parte favorita. Su cara.

Tenía rasgos redondeados, con aspecto de niña a pesar de sus 18 años. Sus carnosos y rojos labios siempre estaban curvados en una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Su nariz respingona en medio de dos mejillas suaves y pálidas. Y sus ojos. Esos ojos rojos que no se parecían a ningunos que hubiera visto. Brillantes, chispeantes de entusiasmo, siempre alegres y risueños, pero escondiendo secretos.

Eso me fastidiaba. Lo sabía todo sobre ella. Su historia, sus gustos, sus miedos, sus sueños, lo que quería hacer, lo que no... Pero a pesar de saberlo todo, Bella era una persona misteriosa, siempre daba la sensación de que ocultaba algo. Y eso me hechizaba.

Pero yo era su hermano. Soñaba con la idea de que algún día suspiraría mi nombre cuando la tuviera entre mis brazos. Podría besar esa enloquecedora boca y hundir mis manos en su espeso cabello. Acariciar su delicado cuerpo con mis manos. Sonreiría cada vez que me viera y saltaría a mis brazos para poder sentirse bien. Y se olvidaría de ese idiota de Edward Cullen.

Porque aunque ella dijera lo contrario, nunca dejó de amarlo. Cada vez que yo lo nombraba ella alzaba la cabeza y podía ver sus ojos iluminados por la esperanza. Se mordía el labio y se quedaba pensativa si se acordaba de él. Incluso se enfadaba si lo insultaba. Ese capullo que lo única que hizo fue hacer daño a mi ángel, una persona dulce que nunca mereció todo lo malo que le ha pasado. Cuanto anhelaba encontrarme cara a cara con Edward para poder disfrutar matándolo. Arrancando cada una de sus extremidades y oyendo sus gritos desgarradores de dolor. Para finalmente tomar su cara entre mis manos y con un giro separarla del resto del cuerpo. Casi podía oír el crujido que produciría eso.

Bella agitó su mano delante de mi cara.

-Riley, ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntó.

-Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa-me disculpé-. ¿Qué decías?

Bella sonrió.

-Te decía que voy a ir de caza-me explicó.

Fruncí el ceño. A Bella le gustaba cazar a solas, decía que era divertido ligar con las presas. Casi me arrepentía de haberla ayudado a cazar humanos otra vez. Me repugnaba el pensar a Bella besándose con otros tíos.

Bella me hizo jaque mate en un solo movimiento y se puso de pie. Me lanzó un beso desde la puerta y salió a la calle.

Bella POV

Caminé hasta las afueras de México. Por suerte era de noche. Las afueras de la ciudad eran desiertas y apenas había casa pequeñas. De una de ellas salía un hombre de unos treinta años, con músculos bien formados y caminando a paso seguro. Me acerqué a él con mi mejor cara de niña buena.

-Disculpe-le dije con una suave voz insegura-. Me he perdido. ¿Sabe por donde puedo volver a la ciudad?

Él me avaluó con la mirada. Sonreí. Le gustaba lo que veía. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente.

-Estás un poco lejos, ¿sabes?-respondió, mirando mis pechos-. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Mi coche está aquí.

Señaló un todoterreno echo mierda. Volví a sonreír y acepté. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me deslicé dentro. Él se subió al volante y condujo durante cinco minutos. Entonces frenó y se volvió hacia mí. Fingí asustarme.

-Aún no hemos llegado-dije con voz temblorosa.

El hombre me mostró sus dientes en una perversa sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia mí y yo me alejé, pegándome a la ventanilla.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes hablar con desconocidos?-se burló.

Me cogió bruscamente del pelo y me obligó a besarlo. Me estremecí al pensar que en vez de yo podía haber pillado a cualquier chica humana. Me acordé de aquel día en Port Ángeles, cuando Edward me salvó. Sentí tanta furia que no pude controlarme y mordí su labio inferior. El hombre giró y trató de alejarse, pero yo le cogí la cara entre las manos y succioné su sangre con avidez. Al ser una herida más pequeña, tardó más en desangrarse y sufrió más, pero era mejor. Debía sufrir lo que me habría echo a mí de no ser vampira. Quizás incluso había matado más chicas antes que yo. Por fortuna para el hombre y para mí, acabó muriendo. Me hubiera gustado seguir torturándolo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del copiloto y como yo estaba apoyada en ella caí hacia atrás. Unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron y me arrastraron fuera del coche. Miré hacia arriba.

-¡Suéltame!-grité, retorciéndome.

-No-se negó Edward.

Me llevó en volandas mientras yo trataba de escapar. Pude ver su Volvo aparcado a unos metros. Chillé y me revolví, pero Edward me ignoró y me metió en el Volvo. Dentro estaban Emmett y Jasper. Edward se puso al volante y sus dos hermanos me sujetaron para que no escapara.

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?-grité, intentando librarme de los brazos de Jasper y Emmett.

Emmett se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Te estamos secuestrando.


	9. Secuestrada

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

** SECUESTRADA**

Bella POV

De nada sirvieron las patadas y puñetazos que les di, Jasper y Emmett eran más fuertes que yo. Paré y miré a Emmett, poniendo mi mejor cara de cordero degollado. Con él siempre funcionaba.

-Emmy-gimoteé-. ¿En serio vas a hacerme esto? ¿Vas a secuestrar a tu hermanita?

Le hice un puchero. Emmett se removió, inquieto. Se mordió el labio. Estaba funcionando. Pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, Jasper le cogió por la barbilla y le obligó a girar la cara. Grité de frustración al ver mi libertad por los suelos.

Edward aparcó frente a una enorme casa de color tostado y entre los tres me sacaron del coche. Alice salió brincando de la casa, seguida de Rosalie que me miraba divertida, y Esme y Carlisle, que me miraban preocupados.

-Sigo pensando que es cruel-protestó Esme-. No debemos obligarla a quedarse.

-Esme tiene razón-repliqué. Ellos no me hicieron caso y me llevaron en volandas hacia la casa-. ¡Soltadme!

Me dejaron en el suelo y Rosalie cerró la puerta cuando todos entraron.

-No te irás de aquí hasta que vuelva la verdadera Bella-me dijo la rubia.

Alice se acercó a mi dando saltitos.

-Ve a ducharte, te prepararé tu ropa-me ordenó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-De eso nada, Alice-rechacé-. Es mi ropa y me pongo la que me gusta. Aunque me tenga que pasar la eternidad con la que llevo puesta.

Alice sonrió de forma malévola.

-Eso ya lo veremos-siseó.

La familia se desperdigó hacia el sofá, la cocina o subiendo las escaleras. Edward se quedó en el sitio y Alice me empujó hacia las escaleras. Subí un par de escalones, pero luego eché a correr en dirección contraria, hacia la puerta. Alice ya estaba allí, impidiéndome el paso. Gruñí. Lo intenté otra vez, corriendo hacia la ventana del salón, pero Jasper se cruzó de brazos enfrente de la ventana. Me giré hacia Edward y Alice, furiosa. Los dos me miraban con sonrisas de superioridad. Alice señaló la escalera.

-Ducha-dijo simplemente.

Bueno, no me iba a rendir. Me dirigí hacia el baño para darme la segunda ducha del día, y eso que yo podría pasar sin ducharme toda la eternidad. Fui arrastrando los pies hasta que llegué al baño. Me quité la ropa y me metí bajo el grifo. En ese momento Alice entró como un huracán y antes de que pudiera protestar se había llevado mi ropa y me había dejado otra en su lugar. Empecé a despotricar a gritos. Me acabé de duchar y salí fuera. Alice me había dejado unas bailarinas negras, un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de manga larga blanca, donde en las mangas había finas líneas negras entrelazándose. Por lo menos no era un vestido, pero no me gustaba. Bien, Alice, si quieres guerra, guerra es lo que tendrás.

Me envolví en una toalla y salí disparada hacia la habitación de Alice, por suerte, vacía. Me dirigí hacia el escritorio donde ella hacía diseños nuevos y cogí tijeras y y pinturas. Las bailarinas las dejé, ya que eran negras. Los pantalones los corté con las tijeras haciéndolos pantalones cortos con el borde deshilachado. A la camiseta le corté las mangas haciéndola de tirantes y con las pinturas dibujé a velocidad vampírica calaveras negras y gotitas de sangre. Sonreí y me vestí. Bajé los escalones de tres en tres.

-Genial, Alice, me encanta esta ropa-chillé entusiasmada mientras entraba en el salón.

-¡Sí! Sabía que te gus...-Alice se interrumpió al verme y su rostro se desencajó-. ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto, Bella?-me gritó.

-La ropa que me has dado-respondí con una inocente sonrisa mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmett se desternillaban de risa-. Sólo que le hecho algunos cambios.

-¿Algunos cambios?-chilló la duende-. ¡Esa ropa me costó una fortuna! ¡La diseño uno de los diseñadores más grandes!

Jasper se acercó a ella y la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Noté como la tensión del ambiente disminuía. Edward se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:

-No le hagas caso, te queda muy bien.

Me aparté un poco al notarlo tan cerca. Edward me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta una pequeña habitación. Casi sonreí al ver el piano. Casi. Edward se sentó en la banqueta y palmeó el sitio de su lado. Me senté.

-¿Sabes que le he hecho algunos cambios a tu nana?-me dijo.

-¿Qué clase de cambios?-pregunté. Odiaba interesarme tanto por cosas que ya creía olvidadas.

Edward sonrió.

-Le he puesto letra.

Sus dedos revolotearon sobre las teclas y mi nana empezó a sonar. Edward amplió más su sonrisa y empezó a cantar.

**Mírame a la cara,**

**mírame a los ojos.**

**En ellos vive un duende,**

**que se chiva de todo.**

**Y te está gritando**

**que te arrimes un poco.**

**Porque para no quererte, niña, **

**hay que estar loco.**

**Que se queme el aire, **

**que no se vaya el frío,**

**que haga huelga la luna,**

**o que se acabe el vino,**

**que alguien borre las sombras**

**de todos los caminos.**

**Que se acabe todo**

**pero tú quédate conmigo.**

**Por eso no quiero ver**

**que tus ojitos duden, **

**aunque a veces la luna**

**me entretenga con su embuste.**

**Como me duele escucharte**

**decir que yo no te quiero.**

**Yo que me sé de memoria**

**las vueltas que da tu pelo.**

**Como me duele que pienses,**

**princesa, que no te amo,**

**si soy capaz de robar la luna**

**y ponerla en tus manos.**

**Ábreme la puerta**

**de tu confianza.**

**No mires lo que dice,**

**escucha mi mirada.**

**Y ahora despacito,**

**voy a darte un beso, **

**porque tu boquita**

**está llamándome en silencio.**

**Por eso no quiero ver**

**que tus ojitos duden, **

**aunque a veces la luna**

**me entretenga con su embuste.**

**Como me duele escucharte**

**decir que yo no te quiero.**

**Yo que me sé de memoria**

**las vueltas que da tu pelo.**

**Como me duele que pienses,**

**princesa, que no te amo,**

**si soy capaz de robar la luna**

**y ponerla en tus manos.***

Edward paró de tocar y me miró. Si hubiera sido humana me hubiera ruborizado. ¿Me estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Se fue de verdad para mantenerme a salvo? No le había funcionado muy bien. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo una vez en la cafetería hacía ya tantos años.

_Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto, sufriré para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo._

¿Podía ser cierto? La cabeza me daba vueltas. Me miré las rodillas, intentando mantener a raya los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar de mi pecho.

-¿Estás llorando?-preguntó Edward, preocupado.

Me levantó el mentón para mirarme a los ojos. Intenté evitarlo.

-No, es que tengo alergia-mentí de forma patética.

Edward se echó a reír.

-Sabía que eras diferente, paro de ahí a que seas el único vampiro con problemas de salud-se burló.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero un grito llegó desde la parte de fuera.

-¡Dejad a Bella en paz!

Mierda. Riley.

***Esta canción es de "El Arrebato" y se llama "Las vueltas que da tu pelo".**

**Lamento la demora, pero tuve problemas con el ordenador. **

**Riley ya interviene jajajaja. Va, ¿quién quiere que muera y quien no? Voten, voten.**

**¡Besos!**


	10. Familia de dominantes

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

** FAMILIA DE DOMINANTES**

Edward POV

-¡Dejad a Bella en paz!

Así que ese era el tío que Alice veía en sus visiones viviendo con Bella. Mi cuerpo se tensó y la boca me supo a metal fundido mientras la ira me bullía en las venas. Bella también se envaró al oír a Riley. Se puso de pie de un salto y echó a correr hacia el jardín. Esta vez nadie la detuvo, ya que todos salimos fuera. Un vampiro de pelo moreno y ojos borgoña estaba plantado allí, esperándonos. Bella corrió hacia él, pero Jasper fue más rápido y la detuvo. Riley gruñó.

-¡Dejadla en paz!-gritó-. Después de todo lo que le habéis hecho tiene el derecho a odiaros. Y encima la secuestráis.

Riley se encaminó hacia Jasper, pero yo me interpuse en su camino. Le enseñé los colmillos.

-Aléjate de ella-siseé.

Riley mostró una fría sonrisa.

-Aún no lo has entendido, ¿verdad, Edward Cullen?-respondió, escupiendo mi nombre con desprecio-. Ella te odia. Tú la dejaste. No podías darle esa vida que tú tanto deseabas para ella. No podrías vivir a su lado, ni tener hijos con ella. Y lo peor es que ahora tampoco darle la felicidad ahora. Ella ya no es tuya.

Un fuerte rugido escapó de mi pecho. Podía oír a Bella retorciéndose en los brazos de Jasper, pero no dijo nada para desmentir lo que Riley acababa de decir. Me agazapé delante del vampiro y salté sobre. Bella chilló al ver como los dos peleábamos. Le agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo elevé en el aire. Riley culebreó hasta poder caer de pie y me lanzó contra un árbol. Me abalancé de nuevo sobre él y cuando tenía mis dientes a pocos centímetros de su cuello un bramido resonó en el jardín.

-¡Basta!

Emmett POV

No podía negar que aquél vampiro de pelo negro me caía mal. Por su culpa mi familia se caía a pedazos y todos sufríamos la ausencia de Bella. Él me estaba arrebatando mi hermanita. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos veía era la mirada de odio que Bella les estaba dirigiendo a los dos. Nadie lo notaba. Pero yo sí, y sabia el motivo. El mismo de siempre. Volvían a decidir por ella. Bella era un premio y el que ganaba se la quedaba. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a que todo volviera a joderse.

-¡Basta!-bramé.

Edward se paralizó con los cientes a pocos centímetros del cuello de Riley. Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Bella paró de serpentear en brazos de Jasper y me miró con ojos como platos.

-¿No os dais cuenta de que Bella tiene razón?-protesté. Edward se apartó de Riley para taladrarme con la mirada. Me odiaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-. No dejáis que ella decida. ¿Porqué no le preguntáis que quiere? No, en lugar de eso tenéis que luchar como si Bella fuera un premio que se gana y se pierde. Pensaba que ella era cruel al tratarnos de esa forma, pero me doy cuenta de que los crueles somos nosotros. Esto no es una familia. Es un grupo de dominantes, luchando para ver quién manda más. Y no pienso continuar perteneciendo a esta familia si no puede cada uno decidir lo que quiere. Jasper, suelta a Bella.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

-He decidido no hacerlo-me gruñó.

-¡Jasper, que la sueltes!-grité.

Mi hermano la soltó y Bella corrió hasta a mí. Me incliné para abrazarla.

-¿Te quieres venir conmigo una temporada hasta que esto sea de verdad una familia?-pregunté con una sonrisa-. Tú decides.

Bella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro que quiero, Emmy-canturreó. Me abrazó con fuerza.

-Espera, no te puedes ir-protestó mi Rose. Esa era la parte que más me dolía, ella-. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? ¿Por ella?

Me acerqué a Rosalie.

-Sola será una temporada, osita-le prometí-. Estaré de vuelta pronto y te llamaré todos los días.

Rosalie apretó los dientes y fulminó a Bella con la mirada. Genial, el poco cariño que le había cogido se había acabado. Bueno, volveríamos pronto, ¿no?

-No te la vas a llevar-me gruñó Edward.

-Claro que sí-intervino Bella. Se colocó entre Edward y yo-. Y he decidido por Riley y tú que no os mataréis. Y si lucháis y uno muere, me encargaré personalmente de matar al que sobreviva. ¿Queda claro?

Riley y Edward asintieron a regañadientes.

-¿Y donde iréis?-preguntó Esme.

-¡Yo quiero dar la vuelta al mundo!-chilló Bella.

Me eché a reír.

-Echo-prometí-. Alice, te llamaremos cada poco tiempo para comprobar como va todo.

Riley corrió hacia Bella y la cogió del brazo. Contuve el gruñido que se me estaba a punto de escapar.

-Bella, ¿qué va a ser de mí?-suplicó Riley-. No puedes dejarme.

-Sí puedo-replicó mi hermanita-. Y he decidido que te quedarás con los Cullen hasta que tú y Edward os llevéis bien.

-Bella, por favor-gimoteó Alice-. No puedes volver a irte.

-Esta vez voy a volver-respondió Bella.

Aparté a Bella del resto de la familia y besé a Rose, que estaba enfurruñada. Luego me coloqué a Bella en la espalda, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella aún era humana y me la llevaba a preparar nuestra siguiente broma.

-¿Lista, Bella?

-Lista.

Luego eché a correr, sin saber cuando volvería.

**Ya sé que es muy corto, pero tengo exámenes de recuperación.**

**Pocas quieren que Riley muera. Por eso está vivo. Pero algunas quieren que Bella y Riley queden juntos. No sé, ya veré que hago. Votad con quien tiene que acabar Bella.**

**¡Besos!**


	11. Por teléfono

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

** POR TELÉFONO**

Bella POV

1 semana

Nos encontrábamos en Beverly Hills. Por lástima solo podíamos salir por la noche. Emmett había conseguido un hotel de cinco estrellas. Yo estaba saltando en la cama a las tres de la tarde con todas las persianas bajadas para evitar que nos llegara la luz del sol. Emmett hablaba con Rosalie por teléfono. Podía oírla insultarme. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Me bajé de la cama y la abrí de un tirón. Una mujer de unos treinta años estaba allí, con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté de malas maneras. Procuré no salir del umbral de la puerta para que la luz solar del pasillo no chocara contra mi piel.

-¿Podría dejar de hacer lo que sea que está haciendo en la cama?-me dijo, atemorizada por mis ojos rojos y mi chaqueta de cuero-. Mi hijo pequeño no puede dormir. Solo tiene seis meses.

Se me ocurrió una idea genial.

-Lo siento, pero mi novio es una auténtica máquina del sexo-respondí con traviesa sonrisa-. Cuando empiezo no puedo parar. ¿Quieres probar?

La mujer me miró espantada y caso echó a correr por el pasillo. Volví a entrar en la habitación y vi como Emmett hablaba con Rose intentando contener la risa.

-No, osita, Bella estaba gastándole una broma a la vecina-trataba de calmarla-. No, jamás te dejaría, Rose.

Me acerqué al teléfono.

-¡Oh, sí, Emmett!-chillé.

La voz de Rosalie se alzó hasta acabar gritando. Emmett balbuceó un par de disculpas, pero Rose colgó. Emmett se abalanzó sobre mí y me tiró al suelo.

-¡Ya estás llamando a Rose para explicárselo todo!-me ordenó, revolviéndome el pelo.

Pero justo en ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono. Emmett se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Rose?-preguntó.

Dos voces muy conocidas para mí empezaron a gritar.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con Bella?-exigió Edward.

-¡Será mejor que la dejes!-chilló Riley.

-¡Tú no le mandas a mi hermano, idiota!-replicó Edward.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, cara chancla?-respondió Riley.

Le arrebaté el teléfono a Emmett.

-Genial, chicos, veo lo bien que estáis cumpliendo mis órdenes-me enfadé-. Hasta que no os llevéis bien no volveré.

Y colgué.

3 semanas

Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos en Amsterdam. A Emmett le dio el capricho de beber la famosa cerveza y ahora yo me encontraba apretada entre dos tíos borrachos en una furgoneta y sin Emmett. Finalmente me decidí por cazarlos cuando mi "querido hermano" apareció delante del automóvil y me sacó a rastras.

Cuando llegamos al hotel cogí el teléfono y marqué el ya más que conocido número.

-¡Bella!-chilló Alice emocionada nada más contestar-. Deberías volver ya, los chicos son muy amigos. Escucha.

Presté atención y oí sus dos voces.

-Anda, pon el béisbol que está a punto de empezar-decía Riley con voz forzadamente educada.

-No, ahora estoy viendo el documental sobre Debussy-protestó Edward con voz tensa.

Los tonos de voz fueron subiendo poco a poco.

-Que no, déjame.

-En otro momento.

-¿Qué más te da?

-Mucho.

-Menudo aburrimiento.

-¡Aburrido tú!

-¡Cállate, imbécil!

-¡Déjame!

Alice volvió a hablar, balbuceando.

-Bueno, es un momento de tensión-rió nerviosamente-. Oh, vamos, Bella, están haciendo el esfuerzo, vuelve.

-Alice, llevo mucho tiempo sin vacaciones-protesté.

-Pero si no trabajas-replicó la duende.

-Pues por eso.

Y colgué.

1 mes

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Emmett con voz sensual-. ¿Y qué llevas puesto?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Emmett se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró ofendido. Se giró hacia mí.

-Me ha colgado-protestó.

-¿Rose aún no te ha perdonado?-me interesé, dejándome caer a su lado en la cama.

-Sí, claro, pero no estaba hablando con Rose-respondió- Hablaba con Edward.

3 meses

-Bella, como no vuelvas pronto Edward y Riley se matarán-me avisó Alice.

-Pues recuérdales mi promesa de matar al superviviente-respondí.

5 meses

-¡Bella, Riley se ha enamorado!-me gritó Alice.

-¿En serio?-me sorprendí.

-De Tanya-contestó mi hermana-. Y ahora Edward le está agradecido porque le libra de ella. Es que ahora Tanya y Riley están juntos.

-¡Genial!-chillé-. Emmett, deja la tele. Volvemos a casa.

**Sí, otro cap corto, pero ando ocupada. Bella no se queda con Riley, pero puede que tampoco con Edward muajajajaja. **

**Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	12. De vuelta a casa

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**DE VUELTA A CASA**

Edward POV

Di vueltas por la cocina, con los nervios a flor de piel. Bella y Emmett se encontraban de camino. Tranquilizate, Edward. Ella pronto estará aquí. Podía oír a Tanya y a Riley tonteando en el salón. Riley había sufrido tanto como yo, pero ahora él no estaba esperando a su amor, esperaba a su hermana. Que rápido se olvidó de Bella cuando vio aparecer a Tanya. Se podría decir que lo suyo fue un flechazo. Igual que yo con Bella. La familia de Denali se fue, pero Tanya se quedó. Luego se iría una temporada a solas con Riley. Yo rezaba para que ese tiempo Bella se quedara con nosotros.

Tironeé de mi pelo en un estéril intento de calmar mis nervios, pero nada funcionaba. Lo único que podría tranquilizarme sería tener a Bella a mi lado, entre mis brazos. Justo en ese momento la mente de Emmett entró en mi campo de lectura y salí disparado hacia la puerta. Rose me seguía pisándome los talones. Cuando los encontramos, mi hermana se abrazó a Emmett y se giró para fulminar a Bella con la mirada.

-Mio-dijo en tono posesivo.

Bella contuvo una sonrisa y luego se giró para mirarme. No pude contenerme. En dos zancadas me acerqué a ella y la atrapé entre mis brazos. Ella no se alejó, como pensé que que haría, sino que me devolvió el abrazo. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello e inhalé profundamente su aroma a fresas. Por fin me sentía bien después de cinco eternos meses.

-Jamas vuelvas a dejarme, Bella-le supliqué-. No podría soportarlo.

-Te lo prometo-me susurró ella al oído.

Besé el borde de su mandíbula. Tal vez si no hubieran estado tanto tiempo fuera me podría controlar mejor, pero no podía. Necesitaba sentirla cerca. El resto de la familia apareció detrás de mí. Alice se abalanzó sobre Bella y casi la tira al suelo. Luego Bella abrazó a Riley. Tanya carraspeó a su lado. Estaba un poco celosa de que Bella hubiese conquistado a los dos hombres que ella quería.

-Tu eres Tanya, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Bella, ajena a cualquier sentimiento que Tanya pudiera sentir.

-Sí-respondió la aludida, alzando la barbilla de forma orgullosa.

Bella la abrazó y Tanya se quedo estática en su sitio de la sorpresa. Luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Esa era una de las cualidades de Bella. Nadie era capaz de odiarla. Bueno, Rosalie era un caso aparte. Seguramente se perdonarían durante toda la eternidad que teníamos por delante. Luego sentí una opresión en el pecho. Tal vez su eternidad y la mía no iban a estar juntas. ¿Bella seguía odiándome?

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunté.

-Claro-respondió ella. No dejaba de sorprenderme. ¿Cuanto había cambiado en el viaje?

La familia se despidió y se encamino de nuevo a la casa.

_Buena suerte, pensó_ Alice.

_Creo que te ella te echaba de menos, _me dijo Emmett.

_Cuidadito con lo que haces, cara chancla_, me advirtió Riley. Al parecer, cara chancla se había convertido para el en mi apodo oficial.

Bella observó como todos se iban y luego se volvió para mirarme.

-Me da igual que me eches la bronca por irme, soy libre y hago lo que me da la gana-me espetó.

-No iba a echarte ninguna bronca-rechacé. Bella me miró con sorpresa-. No sabes lo que he sufrido por ti. Puede que no me creas, pero yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Y si me fui no fue para elegir por ti. Esperaba que fueras feliz. Lo hice con la mejor intención, pero no salió bien. Y lo siento muchísimo, Bella. Por favor, perdóname.

-Te perdono...-empezó Bella. La mire ilusionado-, pero con condiciones-la sonrisa resbaló por mi cara-. Uno: que no vuelvas a decidir por mi. Dos: que siga con la dieta de humanos, aunque deje de ligar con ellos. Y tres: que Alice no decida mi ropa.

-Pero Bella, la dieta de humanos es muy cruel, deberías dejarla-protesté.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, ha sido un placer volver a verte-se despidió.

-¡No, no!-repliqué, cogiéndola del brazo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse-. De acuerdo, lo acepto.

-Sabía que llegaríamos a un acuerdo-respondió Bella con una sonrisa-. Gracias.

Se puso de puntillas y apretó mi boca contra la suya. Se me escapó un gemido y cogí su cuello para acercarla más a mí. Bella dibujó mi labio inferior con la lengua y yo abrí la boca para permitirle mejor acceso.

Me separé de Bella y recliné mi frente sobre la suya.

-Para siempre-le dije.

-Para siempre-respondió.

**FIN**

**AVISO: **** Este es el ultimo cap, pero como hay gente que quiere que Bella y Riley acaben juntos, he pensado en hacer un final alternativo donde Bella se quede con Riley, ¿que os parece?**

**¡Besos!**


	13. FA Riley

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**RILEY**

Bella POV

Todos salieron a nuestro encuentro. Rose se abrazó a Emmett y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Mío-me dijo con tono posesivo.

Edward me abrazó y le devolví el abrazo, buscando a Riley por encima de su hombro. Por fin mi hermano se había enamorado. él se acercó a toda prisa hacia mí y me libré de Edward para poder abrazarlo. Le sonreí.

-Bueno, ¿donde está la famosa Tanya?-pregunté.

Riley se mordió el labio, incomodo. Le mire confusa.

-¿Que?-pregunté.

-Verás, es que te he mentido-respondió mi hermano-. No conozco a Tanya.

-¿Que?-repetí, esta vez furiosa-. Pensaba que dejarías de decidir sobre mi.

-¡No he decidido por ti!-replicó Riley-. Simplemente te he mentido, pero has sido tu quien ha decidido venir.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Tenia razón, no podía echarle la bronca.

-Asqueroso-protesté.

Riley rió y me tiró del brazo para hablarme en privado. Pude oír el rechinar de dientes de Edward. Cuando estuvimos a solas, Riley se encaró a mi. Parecía nervioso.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Bella-me dijo.

-Y yo a ti, eres mi hermano-respondí.

-No, no, yo te... te quiero como algo más-confesó.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Riley se inclinó y cubrió mi boca con la suya. Mi respiración se aceleró y me encontré cogiéndole la cara a Riley para acercarlo más a mi. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Podía haberme enamorado de Riley?

La respuesta era si.

-Te amo, Bella-me dijo cuando se separó de mi-. ¿Y tu?

-También.

Me puse de puntillas para poder besarlo otra vez. En ese momento Edward apareció a nuestro lado. En sus ojos se veía una profunda agonía. Me estremecí.

-Bella, por favor-me suplicó-. No me hagas esto.

-¿Tu me amas?-le pregunté.

-Más que a mi vida-respondió.

-Entonces deja que sea feliz.

Le besé en la mejilla como despedida. Tal volveríamos a vernos, tal vez no. Pero lo que si sabia era que jamas olvidaría a Edward Cullen. En la vida hay muchos amores, pero solo uno es el primero. Y ese es el que más marca deja en una persona. Edward siempre tendría su propio rinconcito en mi muerto corazón.

Cogí la mano de Riley y los dos echamos a correr, mientras yo dejaba atrás una vida que nunca pudo ser y que siempre quise. Siempre se quedaría en un ojalá.

Un grito de agonía cruzó el bosque.

**Hice este final alternativo para que cada una tuviera su final feliz, pero yo sigo prefiriendo mil veces a Edward y llore escribiéndolo. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Besos!**


End file.
